


Everyone loves a pretty face

by CoeurdAzure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Pointless, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Shenanigans, Silly, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoeurdAzure/pseuds/CoeurdAzure
Summary: Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Queen B, Chat Noir, and Carapace have a very interesting conversation on night on a roof overlooked by a giant poster of Adrien's face.100% pointless, just silly stuff. Heroes joking around during some downtime. Rena likes to get under everyone's skin a bit.





	Everyone loves a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're all clear, this features Marinette as Ladybug and Adrien as Chat (obviously, I think), also Chloé as Queen B, Alya as Rena Rouge, and Nino as Carapace. 
> 
> None of them know anybody else's identity.

Ladybug was sitting on the edge of a roof, staring wistfully across the street. This was one of her new favorite spots. Even though she couldn't see much of Paris, like she could from atop the Eiffel Tower or Sacre Coeur, or stare down along the Seine, as Notre Dame allowed, this little roof had a view of its own. A large ad was printed on the billboard across the street, and since about a week ago, it featured Adrien's flawless, smiling face, five meters tall and gazing lovingly and invitingly right at her.

So she sat there, gazing back, resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on her knees, and sighed.

He was so perfect.

Then the image on the billboard moved. Adrien's face turned straight to her, and he winked.

Ladybug's blood ran cold as she jolted up and grabbed her yoyo, not even sure where she should be aiming it.

"Don't worry," the billboard crooned. "I just wanted to say hello."

Ladybug blinked forcefully a few times and rubbed at her eyes. How tired was she?

"I may be the most handsome boy in all of Paris," billboard-Adrien bragged uncharacteristically with a hair flip, "but I'm still humbled to be admired by such a lovely lady as yourself." He flashed her a smile and one of his teeth literally sparkled.

Finally, the whole situation was ridiculous enough for Ladybug to realize what was going on.

"Renaaaa!" she called, exasperated.

The billboard laughed, but this time in Rena Rouge's voice. Ladybug hurled her yoyo at it, and the image of Adrien laughing disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, leaving the real billboard in it's place.

Behind Ladybug, a soft thud indicated that someone had jumped into the roof behind her.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked, turning to the fox.

"Necessary is such a strong word," Rena answered with a shrug. "It was funny, though. You should have seen the look on your face!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Well pardon me for being a little freaked out when a billboard starts talking to me."

Rena smirked. "You should have seen the look on your face _before_ I intervened. It almost looked like the almighty Ladybug was harboring a crush," she teased.

Ladybug turned red. "What?! No! I don't! I was just looking because, I really like that specific Gabriel perfume, and I thought the ad was... interesting."

Rena laughed, not buying it for a second. "Yeah, when I like a product, I also stare at the ad for it alone at night on a random rooftop, and sigh longingly."

"Oh, shut up," Ladybug complained.

A new voice added, "I've been trying to get her to shut up since day one."

The two of them turned and saw Queen B hovering over edge of their roof.

Rena smiled at her. "What brings you out at this hour, Queenie?"

She flew over to them and touched down softly on the roof. "Stepped out for fresh air, and saw you both on my tracker. Thought I'd come see if I was missing anything good. I certainly wasn't going to go join the other two," she answered with a disinterested shrug.

"We were just discussing Ladybug's love life," Rena explained.

"No we weren't!" Ladybug objected.

"Sounds like fun. What's the gossip?" B asked.

"There is no gossip!" Ladybug insisted, turning red in the face again.

"Ladybug's got it bad for Adrien Agreste," Rena said.

B flipped her ponytail and laughed. "Well you're barking up the wrong tree there. Adrien already has a love bug, if you know what I mean."

"What?" Ladybug asked, her face falling.

Rena muttered, "Neither ladybugs or bees are actually bugs..." but the others didn't seem to notice.

"We're super close, and basically in love," B bragged.

Carapace came around the corner, surfing in his shield. "Who's in love?" he asked, skidding to a halt and kicking the disc shield up and slinging it onto his back.

"Everyone, apparently," Rena answered, "and all with the same supermodel."

Carapace glanced across the street as Chat, who'd been chasing after him, vaulted onto the roof as well.

"What? Adrien Agreste?" Carapace asked, jerking a thumb at the billboard.

"What?" Chat asked.

"Apparently the girls were discussing how much they all love Gabriel Agreste's model son."

"What?" Chat asked again, paling and immediately looking to Ladybug, who was still red with embarrassment and trying not to be a part of the conversation.

"Not exactly," Rena corrected. "These two were about to fight each other to see who loved him more–"

"No we weren't!" Ladybug insisted.

"–but I'm keeping my hands clean of that. No offense to the pretty-boy, but he's not my type."

The blood in Chat's face was returning too forcefully now, and he was glad his mask covered so much of his cheeks.

"You'd probably like him if you met him," Carapace said. "He's a pretty cool dude."

Rena rolled her eyes. "So now you love him too! Chat, at least you'll stick with me, right? I can't be the only person on this roof not fawning over Adrien."

"Uhhh," Chat stalled, too bewildered to answer.

Carapace laughed. "I'm not fawning. I'm just saying, I've met the guy, and he's a lot more down to Earth than you'd expect a rich model kid to be."

"You're not fooling me, Donatello, I can see that tender look in your eyes," Rena teased.

Chat shot him an alarmed look, but relaxed when Carapace rolled his eyes.

"Not that it matters," B interrupted. "Like I said, Adrien is mine."

"He is?!" Chat asked in nervously high voice.

"I'm pretty sure I read in a magazine that he's single," Rena challenged.

"It's only a matter of time." B shrugged.

Rena laughed. "I knew you were full of it!" she gloated." Well if you want Adrien Agreste, you can get on line behind Ladybug and literally half of the girls I go to school with."

B turned away and crossed her arms with a 'hmph.' "You don't know anything. Whatever, fresh air over, I'm going home," she announced, and without looking back, lifted off the roof and flitted off.

Rena stared after her. "Does she really think she and Adrien are gonna be together? I can think of _at least_ two reasons they definitely won't."

Carapace, the only of the other three not awkwardly trying to stop blushing, bit, "Alright, what are the reasons?"

Happy for the go-ahead, Rena smiled mischievously and counted on her fingers, "One, I'm _pretty_ sure her trombo spins the other way, if you know what I mean."

Chat quirked his head, "What?"

"You know, she bats for the other team? She leans a different way?"

Chat still looked confused.

Rena slumped. "Seriously? She's always wearing lipstick? She likes comfortable shoes?"

Chat frowned. "I don't..."

Carapace put a hand on his shoulder. "Rena thinks B's a lesbian."

"Ooooooh."

"And two," Rena continued, putting up another finger, "Adrien Agreste definitely has the hots for our Lady, here, and I'm certain she likes him back.

Ladybug groaned. "Just when I was hoping the subject was dropped."

"Not a chance." Rena smirked

Chat looked at her, wide eyed and trying not to fidget with his fingers, and asked, "Do you really like him?"

Ladybug groaned. "Oh my god. This is _not_ happening."

"Yes it is!" Rena chimed happily. "And to prove my claim, let's discuss that ballerina akuma from a couple weeks ago."

"Or we could let it go," Ladybug suggested feebly.

"So a crazy ballerina gets mad that she wasn't cast to lead," Rena continued, ignoring Ladybug. She lifted her flute, creating a cloud of orange. The ballerina in question jetéd out of it, and landed on point. "Hawkmoth swoops in and gives her dumb twirly powers." Another few notes and the ballerina is washed over with purple bubbles, leaving Pirouette scowling in her place.

"Your getting better at this," Carapace noted appreciatively, examining the recreation of the dancer.

"Thanks! So as we all remember, Ladybug and I were the only one on the scene that day." She conjured up all five of the heroes. She and Ladybug were poised for action, while Chat and Carapace were sitting on the side playing patty-cake with each other and Queen B was admiring herself in a mirror.

The real Carapace and Chat laughed at the scene, but Ladybug folded her arms across her chest, not appreciating where this was about to head.

"I valiantly jumped into the fray," Rena continued, making her image begin to battle Pirouette. "But the akuma started throwing civilians around, so we were on the defensive. That's where pretty-boy comes in."

"Do you have to call him that?" Chat objected.

"He's pretty and he's a boy. It's an apt description," Rena rationalized. "So Adrien is in the wrong place at the wrong time," she explained, conjuring an illusion of him as well. "Pirouette tosses him– very gracefully, I might add– and Ladybug catches him."

As she described the scene, it played out in front of her. The akuma grabbed Adrien by the hips as a dancer might, and threw him across the roof, right into illusion-Ladybug's arms.

Holding him princess-style, she asked, in a too-dramatic, breathy voice, "Oh, sweet darling Adrien. Are you alright? I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you!"

The real Ladybug's blush flared up again. "I did _not_ say that!"

"Oh Ladybug," Adrien swooned. "Yes, I'm safe, thanks to you and your gorgeous blue eyes. How can I ever thank you for saving me?"

"I can think of one way," Rena's Ladybug answered. She closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss Adrien, who was craning his neck up to meet her. Until Ladybug's yoyo broke through the two of them and dissipated the whole scene into orange smoke.

Rena laughed, and let the other illusions vanish as well.

" _That is not what happened_ ," Ladybug growled.

Chat gulped forcefully. She was right, that hadn't been what happened, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that it was scarily close to a number of dreams he'd had.

"So I'm exaggerating," Rena admitted, but you two definitely had some sort of weird moment while _I_ stayed on top of Pirouette.

"Really?" Ladybug challenged. "Because I remember you getting Adrien's friend to safety and flirting with him shamelessly while you did."

Rena smirked. "You should remember that. That's exactly what happened. Not my fault pretty-boy's friend was too cute. What was I supposed to do? _Not_ flirt with him? That'd be ridiculous."

"Rena," Ladybug whined, "we're supposed to be professionals!"

Rena nodded solemnly. "Right, of course. Next time I'll take a page out of your book: Flirt shamelessly anyway, but then vehemently deny it later."

Carapace asked, "Am I the only one here who doesn't flirt with civilians during fights?"

"Pretty much," Rena answered, with a apathetic shrug. Chat opened his mouth to object, but she interrupted, "Don't you dare, Chat Noir. I've seen you winking and kissing hands. You're the worst of us all!"

Chat sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He actually only did that with the people he knew in real life, but there was no way to explain that without giving anything away.

"Anyway, its late, so I'm gonna turn in before Ladybug combusts," Rena said. "I'll see you guys around."

She put her flute to her lips, and with a quick song, a circle of eight Rena Rouges popped up. They saluted in unison, and then each of them ran off in a different direction.

"She has way to much fun with her powers," Ladybug muttered.

"Don't we all," Chat said with a laugh.

Carapace pulled his shield off his back. "I think I'm gonna head home too. See you guys later.”

"See ya," they said almost in unison. Carapace threw his shield down and surfed off on it, leaving Ladybug and Chat alone.

"Just the two of us," Chat noted, sitting on the roof's edge and letting his feet dangle.

"Just like old times," Ladybug agreed, sitting next to him, and leaning her head into his shoulder.

"You know, I wouldn't blame you for crushing on Adrien. He _is_ pretty," Chat said with a smirk.

Ladybug sat back up straight, taking her head off his shoulder, and he regretted saying anything. "Ugh," she complained. "We were having a moment, and you ruined it."

"We were having a moment?" Chat asked excitedly.

"A ruined moment," Ladybug reiterated. "I think I'm gonna head home too. I have homework to finish."

Chat frowned. "Sure. I'm gonna stay out a bit. I'll see you around."

Ladybug got up, but stalled. "Hey Chat?"

He glanced up at her. "Yeah?"

"Maybe you and I could patrol together this weekend," she suggested.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed patrolling wasn't really useful."

"Well one wouldn't hurt. Just you and me. For old times' sake."

Chat beamed. "I would love nothing more, Bugaboo."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the nickname, but laughed. He didn't usually call her that in front of the others, and she never thought she might actually miss the nickname. "Good night, Chat Noir," she said, turning to leave.

She was only a step away when he grabbed her hand. She turned around to see what he was up to.

"Goodnight, my Lady," he said. Then with many unnecessary, flourishy movements, got down on one knee and kissed her hand.

She laughed, hard, and he laughed with her, and even later when she got home, she was still giggling.


End file.
